1. Field of the Invention:
The wet-dry sweeper of the present invention relates to a device for passing over pavement docks, runways or the like for cleaning thereof to meet, for instance, air pollution control requirements.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
With the advent of present day pollution control restrictions, many efforts have been made to provide for rapid economical cleaning of minute particles from various work areas and surfaces over which various vehicles pass. Heretofore, various types of vacuum sweepers have been proposed which merely vacuum debris from a surface for deposit in a vacuum bag which is not unlike an oversized bag incorporated in a domestic vacuum cleaner. Such prior art devices suffer the shortcoming that replacement of such vacuum bags is prohibitively expensive and many such sweepers lack versatility in being operable in both wet and dry modes and in that their capability of cleaning the entrained solids from the flow stream is extremely limited.